


One Wild Night

by spooniestrawberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, I just really wanted to write a sex pollen fic, M/M, Minor Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Minor Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, OT4, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, So does Gladio, Somnophilia, Top Noctis Lucis Caelum, noctis is taking it up the butt for the first time, noctis smokes weed, so technically it is bottom noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooniestrawberry/pseuds/spooniestrawberry
Summary: Noctis and Gladio have a nice camping trip that ends with a bang.





	One Wild Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is was an utter indulgent fic in collaboration with my girlfriend lol

Gladio had just finished his evening training with Noctis. He was sitting quietly, cleaning his sword of any debris left from the spar they had finished. He pursed his lips, still feeling pent up somehow. All they had been doing was training and fighting, but he still felt so frustrated and he figured he knew why. 

"Yo Noct I have a question for you." He called, watching the man wipe the sweat from his forehead with his discarded shirt "What do you think our Blondies are doin?" He asked before looking at his jagged reflection in his battle-worn weapon.

Noctis shrugged as he moved to get down on the ground beside his shield. “Probably being all romantic and stuff.” He said, moving to lay down on his back to stretch it a little. “You know how Iggy is.”

The four of them had recently given this whole open relationship thing a try. Noctis and Prompto were the ones who had brought it up around a month ago. It was cool and all, but Noctis was still trying to get used to the idea of being intimate with someone besides Prompto. However, it wasn’t all that hard since he had already developed slight crushes on his retainers growing up anyway. Noctis sighed, “Maybe we should go out and have some fun of our own?”

Gladio pursed his lips, pausing in thought. “Good idea... I'll pack up some gear and we can go rough it for a couple of days, just you n’ me." He offered. "I'm not Prompto but you can deal with it." 

“I don’t mind that.” Noctis said with a smile, “I’m sure you are a decent cuddlier and you don’t complain when I fish. So win-win.” He added before he pushed himself up with a grunt, wincing a little at his back cracking. “So what we head out today? Tomorrow?”

Gladio smiled lightly, reaching to pat the other’s back. "We need to pack and tell your dad we're going first,” he said as he moved to set the sword back into its wall mount. “I say we wake up real early then set out. " He rolled his eyes as Noct began to complain, "You know the best time to fish is either at dawn or dusk, and dusk is too dangerous because of the daemons. You want to catch us some dinner, it's gotta be in the morning." 

When Noct couldn't argue he stood and offered his hand to help the other. "Then it's settled let's get packing and we can go tomorrow." He smiled, excited for his fun time with the Prince. Let's just hope he didn't complain too much. He sent a quick text to Ignis just so when he came home he didn't worry too much. Noctis pulled out his phone as well to tell Prompto that he and Gladio were going camping and he probably won’t see him for the rest of the weekend. Also added on an ‘I miss you’ and a few follow up emojis. 

The morning came sooner than Noctis realized. Even though he had set like five alarms, the boy slept through all of them. And the next thing he knew he had Gladio yanking the blanket off of him 

"Come on, up and at ‘em. You're burning daylight," he said, pulling his pillow out from under his head. 

Noctis’s head hit his mattress and he groaned dramatically. “Five more minutes…”

"You were supposed to be up and ready by now. Don't make me get the ice water." 

The Prince begrudgingly got up not too soon after that, getting dressed quickly so that Gladio could stop complaining. As soon as they got in Gladio’s car, he leaned the seat back and slept until they reached the Vesperpool. It was a decent ways away, but it did have the best fishing spots. He woke up when he felt the car stop and he yawned, seeing that the sun had finally risen. Noct stretched and yawned, “Finally.” He said with a sigh as he hopped out of the car. “So, if I catch a good one you’ll cook it, big guy?” He asked as he watched the other open the trunk and start taking out all the supplies.

"I'll even clean it for you if it's a good one Noct," Gladio answered as he rested a lawn chair on his shoulder. "I didn't bring an entire kitchen like Iggy does so I hope you like roasted fish." He commented as he started to set up the tent.

Noctis pouted a little, “That sounds bland.” He said as he carried the cooler over to the haven, “And Ignis doesn’t bring the kitchen stuff. It’s all in my armagier, remember?” He added, “But again, neither of us can cook like him, so it’s pointless.” 

It was weird not having a chatty Prompto with them, or Ignis taking the lead, but it was also nice. Just him and Gladio. He appreciated the outdoors as he did. “If you don’t need any help, I’m gonna go down to the dock.” He said with another yawn, “Don’t want those morning fish to swim away.”

Gladio was busy hammering in steaks so the tent could be hoisted up, "I've got it, you go get us some lunch." He said with a slight smile before continuing to work. 

Without Prompto or Ignis, it was pretty quiet, and it also took a little longer without help from the others but that was fine. He finished and set up a decent campsite for the two of them. He dusted off his hands and went to the forest, hunting down a few birds so they could have some meat with their fish. Noct was picky and he wasn’t the culinary genius Iggy was so, just fish wasn't going to cut it. Plus, no one wants the same thing twice. He butchered the birds with quick ease and was cleaning the meat in the lake when Noctis trotted over. 

"Whatcha catch?" He asked, not looking up from what he was doing.

“Nothing. Not one bite.” Noctis replied with an irritated tone.

Gladio finished cleaning the bird and his hands. He then handed Noctis a bowl of bird guts. "Try usin’ this as bait. Fish love the bloody stuff."

Noctis took it and grimaced, “Awe gross. I gotta get this on the hook.” He said holding it out away from him. “God, I’m so glad I don’t have to clean out guts.” He said, “Also, hurry up with that, I’m lonely fishing all on my own.” 

Gladio looked up as he picked up his bird and carrying it over to where the fire was to start preparing them. He heard at the light hint of flirting and he smirked and chuckled lightly. "What are you a bunny?" He called, humming softly as he wrapped the bird up in plastic wrap to sit in the cooler until dinner.

“Yes. I need around the clock love and affection Gladio, didn’t you know?” Noctis called back to him before turning back to the lake. 

"Round the clock affection? Good thing you've got three boyfriends huh? And it's our job to be around you all the time. Not that I mind too much." Gladio said making his way back over to the Prince. He hands in the lake and dried his hands on his pants before taking a seat on the dock next to the Prince. He noticed the bowl of guts untouched and laughed, "Do you want me to bait the hook for you, ya priss?"

“Please.” He said handing his rod for the other. Whenever Gladio called him a priss or princess, he never really argued with him, he just took it with a grain of salt because, well, he wasn’t wrong.

Gladio took the line and removed the old bait, quietly impaling a heart on the hook and offering it back to Noct.

Noctis took it and made a decent cast, hoping this time he could get a bite. “Honestly, I’m glad we came out here. It’s real nice.” He said with a small smile. Time passed and Noctis kept talking idly to his shield as he waited for a nibble. Gladio smirked, the smirk softening into a smile as Noct kept speaking. He was a good brat when he wanted to be one.

Suddenly the line pulled and Noctis smirked and stood, “We got a big one!” He exclaimed with a cheerful laugh as he began to reel. Gladio jumped up with the man, grinning as it leaped from the water. Just one glimpse of it and you could see how huge it was. He noticed Noct get pulled viciously forward and he wrapped his arms firmly around the man's waist. He pulled him close after squaring his stance and he pulled back. 

"Don't you lose that! You got this Noct!" He bellowed as Noct kept reeling.

Noctis blinked when he felt the strong arms around him, flushing lightly as Gladio squeezed him a little to keep him steady. He could feel practically all his muscles flexing against his back; and at that moment he realized, yet again, that he was gay. Noctis snapped out his thoughts and continued to reel, he made sure to pay extra attention to his line and soon the fish was reeled all the way and he sighed before pulling away from Gladio to grab the tool that would grab the fish off the hook, he then leaned down only to realize the fish was way too heavy for him to pull out on his own. “I need a little help here Gladdy!”

Gladio squatted down and reached for the grabber, grunting softly when he lifted the writhing thing out of the water. "Good job Noct, it's massive!" He said patting the man on the back before laying it down in the dock. "Cleaning it is gonna be a pain though." He said a little begrudgingly.

“You got your work cut out for you, hm?” Noctis said patting Gladio back with a laugh. 

Gladio snorted and he got to work scaling the animal after beheading it. “Yeah, yeah..." He said simply, rinsing the fish in the lake as he made quick work of the scales. It wasn't as neat or pretty as Ignis's food but they could manage to rough it for a bit

While Gladio was skinning and gutting the fish, Noctis went to clean up. He put all his things back into his tackle box before zapping it away into his armiger. He and Gladio walked the short distance to camp and Noct plopped in a chair as Gladio went to prepare the fish for lunch.

“I think it’s time for a nap,” Noctis said, mostly to himself. Within a matter of minutes, the Prince was out like a light. 

Meanwhile, Gladio worked on butchering the still moving fish, carving out the innards and putting them away for more bait later. He then filleted the fish and deboned them, bringing them over to the cooking fire to season them with some lemon, salt, and pepper and he skewered them on sticks to let them roast. He looked over to Noct who was sleeping, go figure, and he thought quietly to himself. He was dating his King, he was probably breaking so many rules in his code of conduct. However, at the same time, he didn’t care about whatever rules he was breaking. All his feelings were something he couldn’t fight and he was glad Noctis felt the same. It made him even happier that Ignis and Prompto were in the same boat. They all loved Noctis. Simple as that.

Gladio let the other sleep for a bit until lunch was ready and he nearly knocked the man off the chair to wake him up. "Rise and shine, the food's ready." He said simply, unwrapping the fish to see if it was cooked all the way through.

Noctis felt the chair falling backward and gasped sitting up quickly, “Shit, man!” He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He then yawned, “Was that necessary?” He huffed before sniffing the food, “Mmm, smells good.” He said as he moved to lean on Gladio’s shoulder.

"It was definitely necessary. You sleep like a rock." He said gruffly, turning the fish to get a more even crust. 

Noctis pursed his lips but let it go. He stood and stretched his back out a little before looking down at the fish, “Uh...did you even season that?”

"Yeah. With salt, pepper, and lemon. You want something more you're looking for it yourself." He said tersely, continuing to turn it in the fire. “But you’ll have to wait until I cook dinner and that ain’t for a while.”

Noctis pouted but sighed, “Fine.” He said, “I’ll go look for something later...” 

For the time being, he ate Gladio’s bland but pretty good fish. He figured since he had to go looking for more spices that he could do some hunting too. So after lunch, he and Gladio sparred a bit and played some cards before it was time to start on dinner. 

“Alright, I’ll go look around for some more spices.”

Noctis began to walk down the path back into the forest. Once he did, he began to search around for anything that looked remotely like a spice. After several minutes and a fight with a sahagin later, he found a tree that had some strange looking flowers on it, right beneath it looked like some spices, nutmeg? Maybe some turmeric? Whatever it was, it would probably taste good, he jogged over and as soon as he hit the grass, he must have stepped on one of the flowers or a breeze came or something, because the pollen from the flowers on the tree was suddenly swirling around him. Noctis began to sneeze and cough, probably inhaling more pollen than he should have. He hurried and grabbed the spices and jogged back to camp, dusting off the remainder of the pollen. He sighed and hurried back to camp, “Here.” He said holding his spice out to the other, “This should work, right?”

Gladio waited for the man to return, only getting nervous when the sun was just a sliver on the horizon and he was still alone by the fire. He was about to get up when he noticed a light in the woods that was coming at a leisurely jog back and he furrowed his brows, squinting into the darkness. He only relaxed when he stumbled and cursed and he knew it was Noctis coming back. 

"Good to have you back." He said as he was offered the spices. Or, what Noct thought were spices. "This is Fenugreek. You have an upset stomach or something?" He asked, taking the herb and examining it. 

"This is sweet, it won't be too great on the meat we've got right now." He explained, figuring it was the man's haste that caused this mistake.

“What?!” He exclaimed, “Damn, I did all that work for nothing.” Noctis shoulders shrugged forward and he dragged his feet to sit back in his lawn chair. “Freaking sucks man.” He said pulling out his phone to play some King’s Knight.

Gladio rolled his eyes at the mans pouting and he set the herb aside. "I can use it tomorrow morning for breakfast. It wasn't for nothing." He said as he proceeded to rub-down the bird with the seasoning they did have. It didn’t take long to roast the bird up. They had some leftover fish left so Gladio heated that as well. He brought the food off the fire and put them onto serving plates. Fish fillet and chicken for both of them. He sprinkled some extra salt on his and handed Noct his food. 

"Enjoy." He said with a nod, crossing his legs to start eating. 

"I bought a couple of beers if you want one." He said after realizing that they didn't have any drinks.

Noctis’s mouth watered as he was handed the food, digging into it before Gladio could even get out his sentence, “Yeah sure.” He said as he covered his mouth since it was full of food. He chewed the rest as Gladio tossed him a bottle and grunted as he tried to twist the cap and after a few tries he got it open. He took a swig and sighed, “Good stuff.”

"I told you you didn't need any spices." He said simply as he kept eating, taking a few big gulps from his beer. "You smell different." He commented. He smelled sweet and kind of warm. It was different from the sweat and fish smell from earlier.

“Oh, there was some weird tree by the spices I picked.” He said, “A bunch of the pollen got on me, that’s probably what your smelling.” He added before taking a bite of his fish this time.

Gladio furrowed his brows at the description of flowers before settling back in his seat. "Hm... Well alright then. You smell better now. Otherwise, I'd tell you to bathe." He chuckled, continuing to eat.

“Rude.” He said as he flipped Gladio off before biting down into his chicken once more. Gladio acted like his BO was just the worst thing he has ever smelled. Sometimes he didn’t know if he actually smelled awful or if Gladio was just teasing him.

Gladio snorted. " You know I’m joking." He teased. He continued to eat until he had nothing but bones and fat and he tossed the bones into the fire with a yawn. He leaned back and he scratched his beard before looking to the man. 

"You bring your medication?" He asked curiously.

Noctis scoffed, “Of course I did.” He stood up and walked over to his duffle bag, digging through it to pull out two colorful pill bottles. “Pick which one you want.” He said as he tossed them to the other. “I’ll roll.”

Gladio grinned as he was tossed the good stuff and he looked over the bottles. He popped each open and smelled them, humming at the citrusy scent from one of them and he closed it, tossing it back to Noct. 

"That one smells better. You better roll a fatty." He said simply as he waited for Noct to grind and roll. About ten minutes later they had two nice thick blunts and he hummed lightly. "Wanna hotbox the car?" He asked, giving the man a "you did good" pat on the back

“Hell yeah,” Noctis replied standing up to follow Gladio back to his car. Once inside, Noctis lit his blunt and took a deep hit. After he felt like it decently filled his lungs he exhaled and coughed twice. “Man, that’s good.”

Gladio sat in the front of the car with Noctis, their seats leaned back with all the room possible. He took the blunt when Noct was done and he took his own, nice fat hit and held it for a bit, blowing it out his nose. He took another quick hit and breathed in through his teeth before exhaling fully, humming as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.  
"Being the Prince's royal baby sitter has a few perks doesn't it." He teased handing the blunt back with a smile. "You always get the good shit... You gonna try smokin' with Blondie?" He asked.

Noctis exhaled his hit and shook his head, “I’m not sure if he even smokes.” He said passing it back to Gladio. Even though he and Prompto knew each other since high school, he kept this little habit on the down-low. He usually only used it when his back or his anxiety got, bad. Noctis didn’t like to flaunt it or anything. “I figured he wouldn’t like this kinda stuff...” he said, “But now that you bring it up I wanna ask.” He said while pulling out his phone. “Shit it’s dead.” He huffed before tossing into the back seat.

Gladio watched him take his hit, licking his lip casually. Noct had always had a pretty face, there was never any denying that. But now that he could, really look, it was hard not to get distracted. He shrugged, taking his hit and holding it for a while before exhaling and watching the smoke billow against the glass. 

"I'm sure if he hasn't done it before he'd try it with you. We got Iggy to try it once, remember?" He commented handing it back. "We picked a good day to do this." He said quietly, appreciating how thick the smoke was getting.

“Yeah. You’re right. I don’t know why I’m worrying.” Noctis said with a sigh. He got a glimpse of Gladio licking his lips and he couldn’t help but feel a little spark. He never really got horny like other people when high, but for some reason this time he just felt extra hot. He leaned up to remove his jacket and toss it in the back. “It’s hot.” He sighed, pushing his bangs out his face.

Gladio arched a brow at the comment, flicking the ash into a bottle from the back seat. "You think so?" He stated simply, not planning on adding more since Noct had already removed his jacket.

"Ignis told me Prompto used a headband to hold his hair back when he washes his face and ties his hair up in a towel after a shower." He said, amazed at how high maintenance the guy was. "Iggy talks a lot about him." He said, noticing Noctis questioning look. "My point is, you should invest in some since you refuse to cut your hair." He said reaching over to hold a lock of the man's silky hair between his fingers. "Makes you look girly." He said, more as a statement of fact and less like an insult. 

Noctis couldn’t help but flush at Gladio’s comment, “I do take care of my hair.” He replied reaching up to touch it himself. “I mean I’m not as extra as Prompto, but I do have high-quality products okay.” He said, “And for the record, I cut my hair in high school and I hated it.” He said, “So no gonna happen.” He added before taking the blunt back from Gladio. It was getting a little bit too small for his taste and he handed it back to the other.

Gladio shrugged at his words, running a hand through his thick waves. "I remember when I first started dating Ignis that I told him he should grow his hair out. He refused, obviously, and I don't mind that but it's always nice to have something to grab on to." He said simply. 

Noct flushed yet again at Gladio’s words about Ignis’s hair. Man, did that sound nice...wait what?! He snapped out of his thoughts. He never had imagined himself bottoming before, but now all of sudden he had visions of Gladio yanking his hair while in a very compromised position. 

Gladio finished off his roach off with a few more hits before he dropped it into the bottle. The car was a heavy haze now and he looked back over to the man. He noticed Noctis sweating a bit and he reached over to slide his fingers over the back of his neck. He was hot, but not hot enough to be incredibly alarming. 

"You need some fresh air?" He asked, moving his hand to touch his cheek and forehead.

Noctis felt the large hand against his neck and he gulped, shifting in his seat because his thighs were incredibly warm. “Yeah...fresh air sounds nice.”

Gladio pursed his lips and he nodded, opening the car door to let the smoke out and the air in. He shivered, his skin bumping up in reaction to the sudden cold and he sighed.  
"Hey, I think we should probably start setting up for bed. You're pretty warm so you should rest." He said softly after a few minutes of sitting in the airing out car.

“Good idea.” He replied opening his door and hopping out. He stumbled just a bit, but then made his way to the tent after grabbing his bag. Even in the cool air, he still felt incredibly hot. Noctis stripped down to his nightshirt and just his underwear since he was feeling feverish.

Gladio closed and locked the door, put the chairs away and covered the fire so the embers would burn but the fire wouldn't. He then made his way into the tent and changed into his pajamas. A simple pair of sweats. "You feeling okay?" He asked she laid down, seeing that the man was still feverish.

“I think so.” Noctis replied, “I think I just need to sleep it off.” He sighed as he laid closer to Gladio. He reached to touch his retainer’s chest, “Wow, usually you are the one who is warm, but you're very cool.” He said before moving to press his face against his chest.

Gladio looked down at the man pursing his lips when Noctis scooted closer and even closer still until he was flush against his skin. He sighed, figuring as long as he was okay. It wasn't like he disliked the closeness. He rested his head on his bicep and he hugged Noctis closer, casually nuzzling into his hair. He still smelled sweet... sweet and warm with a hint of spice and weed. It had been some time since he'd had a cuddle buddy so this was nice. 

"Get some sleep..." He said quietly, rubbing his back gently. He felt it was a bit of a waste to fall asleep immediately after smoking but there wasn't much else to do. It wasn't long before he'd drifted to sleep, his own body gently heating up as he dreamed.

Meanwhile, Noctis couldn’t seem to fall asleep. His body kept getting increasingly hot and Gladio’s everything was filling his senses; his smell, and how his muscles felt against his skin. He gulped and just rolled over, his back to Gladio’s chest. He pushed his hands in between his legs and he could feel his growing hard-on. He bit his lip, not sure what to do. That’s when he felt Gladio’s arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer, which would have been nice in literally any other time. Noctis could feel Gladio’s groin against his ass and he shivered. He wanted to feel so much more. 

Noctis gulped and pressed himself back against the other, feeling his shield’s huge dick rub in between his cheeks and he let out a small whine. Oh yeah, that felt so good. He did it again, getting the relief he needed, but he still wanted more. Gladio snored softly as he slept. Noctis heart pounded, hoping the other wouldn’t wake up, however his shield went hug him tighter, rolling his hips right against Noct’s ass. The man grunted softly, his muscles twitching as he pressed against him again.

Noctis let out a low moan and he quickly covered his mouth and glanced back at the man. Was he still sleep? Yet another, snore answered that internal question and Noct was baffled. However, he still had a raging boner, so he was gonna use Gladio regardless. He rutted back into him for a few minutes and it still wasn’t enough to get him off. He moved to shimmy out his boxers. He tossed them away and reached behind him to try and get Gladio’s down as well. It was a little tricky but once he felt the other man’s cock spring out and slap the top of his ass he bit his bottom lip. He then began to grind back into the other yet again. He moaned softly as the skin to skin contact was much better.

Gladio's gave a gruff, sleepy groan against the back of the Noctis’s head, his hips rolling a little faster against the plush surface between his asscheeks. Gladio’s large hand slid up and pressed against Nocts chest, pressing their bodies nearly flush together. He huffed against Noctis's skin, his jaw tight.

Noctis still wondered if the man was feigning sleep or if he was having some erotic dream. Either way, he didn't care. He felt Gladio graze over his entrance and he moaned yet again, not holding back this time. Suddenly, rutting against the other wasn’t enough. He wanted more. So, he reached down in between his legs to start stroking himself. He bit down on his lip to suppress another moan. 

Noctis kept stroking until he could start to feel his climax coming. The grinding combined with his hand moving as fast as he could to come pretty quickly. He hastily grabbed his dirty shirt and use it so that he wouldn’t make a mess. Soon an explosion of pleasure hit him as his climax made him see stars. He panted heavily but looked down only to see he that was still hard. He groaned deeply. What the hell!?

Gladio paid no mind to the weird noises and movements against and around him. Now, he did notice when the soft ass rubbing against him suddenly clenched and it startled him. He winced and he blinked awake, looking down in confusion to what was going on. He had no clue. But his underwear were down his thighs and he was nestled right up against Noctis' bare ass. He knew he wasn't the one who stripped their lower bodies and Noctis seemed to be the one who was awake. He smirked silently to himself and closed his eyes, now pretending to be asleep. He snored evenly, having pretended countless times simply to get out of something or eavesdrop while in the car. He wondered what Noct was going to do. The lazy little shit probably wasn't going to bother to get him off, not that he cared. It would go away on its own eventually.

Noctis was in a lusty trance. The only thought on his mind was to get off again. That’s all he wanted. He rolled over yet again, coming face to face with Gladio who was still asleep from what he could tell. He glanced down to see Gladio’s cock in all his glory. It was huge and Noctis immediately grabbed at it. He stroked it a few times before pressing their hips together again. He then took both his hands and began stroking them in earnest.

Gladio grunted, unable to stop the noise as his breath caught in his throat. Noct’s hands were rough, unlike Ignis's and the sudden grab startled him a little. He evened out his breathing the best he could as Noctis started to rub against him. He wondered if he could get away with a little movement. He slowly, with a jerk, rolled his hips forward into the hand, his brows furrowed in concentration. He hoped Noct didn't notice. If he was being this bold, he guessed Noct didn't care.

Noctis pressed his forehead against Gladio’s chest as he continued to move his hips, however just as before, it just wasn’t enough. He was frantic at this point, bucking his hips up to get as much friction as he could. Moments later, he came again with a muffled moan, getting it all over his hand. He thought that would be the end of it, but he was still hard and his body was still incredibly hot. This wasn’t normal. He panted as he pulled away from Gladio to wipe his hand. He then whined and covered his face. The sexual frustration he was feeling was enough to bring him to tears. He could feel the cool tears running down his cheeks as he still tried to keep it down so that he wouldn’t wake Gladio.

Gladio wasn't sure how to feel with the fervent grinding and stroking and he sighed softly through his nose as Noct came and ended up crying. He opened his eyes and hugged the man closer, pressing soft kisses to the man's head, pressing the bridge of his nose to the man's forehead. 

"Beating off ain't enough for you huh?" He asked, pulling his head back so Noct could look up. "I think I know how I can help." He murmured, wiping his tears away with his thumb.

Noctis felt the man pull him closer with a gasp, now realizing that Gladio probably hadn’t been asleep this whole time. The kisses felt cool against his skin and let out soft mewls with each one. Noctis looked up into those amber eyes and he sniffled. “I don’t care what you do.” He replied, “Just do something."

Gladio nodded, always happy to help with situations like this. He leaned in and kissed the man deep and hard, holding him close. He licked into Noct's eager mouth, giving a soft moan into it. Noct wasn't Iggy but he wasn't a bad kisser. He let his hands caress his skin, feeling the hot flesh jump at his touch. He grabbed Nocts ass, pulling out of the kiss to let Noct breathe as he fondled his bum. 

Noctis moaned into the kiss, his hands smoothing over Gladio’s muscled chest. It was so weird, being in a position he wasn’t normally used to. Usually, he was the one all over Prompto, and he even goes hot and heavy with Ignis a few times too. So, being the bottom was something very new to him. It wasn’t too bad so far. Gladio’s hands on his ass snapped him from his thoughts. 

"How in beating off did you not touch down here?" Gladio asked, sliding his fingers between his cheeks to rub against his hole.

Noctis bit his lip, stopping a moan as he felt Gladio rub against his entrance. “I-I have never in my life have used my ass to get off...” he flushed deeply.

Gladio arched a brow at him. Shit, even he played around with his ass before. He leaned into the kiss the man's throat as he pressed his finger against the man's hole with a little more pressure. "You're severely missing out Noct." He said sliding his finger forward and pressed firmly against his taint, massaging his prostate from the outside. 

"I'm gonna need you to come again unless you've got some lube we can use." He said continuing to massage the tender organ.

Noctis shivered violently as he felt Gladio rubbed against his hole. “I-I gue—Ahh!!” He moaned loudly as his prostate was massaged. He clutched onto the man. his body trembling. “H-Hah...I-I...” he whined again, “Make me cum, please.”

Gladio smirked, continuing to massage his prostate. "Look what you've been missing out on." He murmured in his ear, kissing his jaw as he moved his fingers against the other.  
"And you'll be becoming a lot more than this so don't hold back." He purred softly.

Noctis let out another whimper as Gladio just kept going with his finger. The feeling of all this was still overwhelming. He’d never experienced this kind of pleasure before. It made his legs go numb and his toes tingle. “A-Ah...fuck...Gladdy...” he moaned and he moved his hips back into it. “I-I’m cumming!” He whimpered yet again before squeezing his thighs together and cumming yet again.

Gladio hummed as the man came a decently sized load on his thigh and he scooped it up with his fingers, "You ready?" He asked rubbing it against Noct’s hole before sliding one inside to his knuckle. He kissed Noctis' throat as he swirled his finger around, trying to be gentle.

Noctis legs trembled as Gladio pushed his finger inside him. “H-Hah...” he moaned with a little bit of a laugh. “That’s a new feeling.” He said, his voice trembling. Gladio hummed lightly, leaning to press another kiss to the man's soft lips, continuing to rub the man's inner walls slowly. 

"If you get on your knees I can make this nice for you." He murmured, kissing his forehead. He removed his fingers and waited for the other. Noctis mindlessly followed all of Gladio’s directions, all embarrassment and hesitation went away.

Gladio licked his lips at the delicious view and he placed his hands on Noct’s cheeks spreading him apart. He pressed his thumb against the taint, leaning in to drag his tongue against his hole, closing his eyes as he worked.

Once he felt the warm tongue along is a hole and his eyes rolled back, “Oh Gods.” He breathed before letting out a loud moan, his hands grabbing at the sleeping bag. “Gladio....” he whined, dragging the man’s name out as he pushed back into his face a little.

Gladio wasn't about to lie, hearing Noctis whimpering his name out like that was more than a turn on. He moaned as Noct pressed more against his face and he obliged the offer, pressing his tongue against and then inside the man with a grunt. He flicked his tongue against the man's inner walls, squeezing and massaging the man's ass gently.

Noctis opened his mouth to let out a scream but all that tumbled out was raspy grunts and choked out sobs. The way Gladio’s tongue moved inside him was making his head spin, “H-Hah...ah! G-G-Gladio...please!” He whined out.

Gladio pulled back, licking the drool from his lips and he sucked his fingers for a second. "Hm?" He asked, circling his wet fingers over the man's slightly relaxed hole.  
"How much more do you think you can take?" He asked as he pushed two fingers inside without much resistance. 

"Cus two fingers ain't shit compared to the rest of me Noct." His voice low as he fingered the other, kissing his ass affectionately.

“Gladio...fuck...I don’t care!” Noctis whined as he pushed back into the fingers. “I want it.” He added looking back to the other, his eyes clouded with lust, his face flush and his lips swollen from biting down on them. “Please Gladdy.” He begged the other.

Gladio felt something bubble in his chest, a kind of animalistic want to fuck this man into a sexed out puddle. He reached forward and he gripped Noct’s raven hair, sitting up on his knees as he pulled Noct back against him. He continued to finger him, albeit very slowly. 

"You'll get more when I say you can have more." He murmured into his ear as a bit of warning. Noctis gasped as he was yanked back, his breathing was bordering frantic. 

Gladio held Noct in position as he fingered him, soon drooping him after deciding he was tired of waiting. He let Noct slump before gripping his hips and pulling him back.  
"How much do you want it?" He asked curiously.

Noctis fell to the sleeping bags and looked up at Gladio, with a confused look on his face. His mind was just as hazy and he didn’t quite understand his question. “H-How much of what?”

Gladio held the other’s cheeks apart as he pressed his Cock between them, sliding against his asshole with a hum. "You want to get fucked, don't you? How much do you want me to fuck you?" He asked slowly rolling his hips as he ground against his hole.

It finally clicked for Noctis and he mewled pushing his hips back into Gladio with a mewl. “A lot.” He replied, “Fuck me until I can’t walk. Fuck me until all I can think about is your cock!” He exclaimed, “Fuck me Gladio, please!”

Gladio smirked at the man's words and he patted his ass lightly. "Sure, but I can't unless I'm lubed up Noct." He said, pulling back from the man.

Noctis’s eyes widened when the warmth of Gladio’s dick left his backside. He whined his eyes watering, but then he got an idea. He quickly turned around to face his shield and without any hesitation, he began licking the swollen thing from base to tip.

Gladio smirked approvingly, watching Noctis needily mouthing on his dick like some bitch in heat reaching down to hold the man's hair. "There we go, just like that. Is gonna need to be nice and slick Noct." He purred, enjoying the view more than the lackluster tongue job.

Noctis nodded before taking the head in his mouth, moaning as he felt Gladio stretch out his jaw as he took more and more into his mouth. This was something he’d never thought he would do but he was so, so desperate. He closed his eyes and suckled what he could get in his mouth (which wasn’t much) as he reached up with one hand to stroke what couldn’t fit.

Gladio resisted the urge to just start fucking Noctis's mouth, not wanting vomit all over where they needed to sleep. He waited for the man, still enjoying the view before eventually getting bored and underwhelmed. He pulled the man's hair again to get him to stop before pushing him onto his back and pressing his knees to his chest, leaving his hole wide open and ready for the taking. He spit into his hand and rubbed at the smaller man’s hole, getting it extra wet before pressing against him. 

"Take a deep breath, but don't hold it” He warned, taking Noct’s hands and pressing them to his thighs, telling him to hold them. 

When Noct was ready, he started to push, the head going in slow but easy enough once it was past he grunted, his brows furrowing. "Relax will you?" He grunted, giving a good thrust as Noct relaxed a tiny bit. Another few movements of his hips and he was fully seated in the other. He made sure to pause and let the other adjust. Gladio had no intention of going easy on him, but he did have to be mindful of the man and his limits. 

Noctis knew Gladio was big, but he never realized just how big he was until he was pushing inside his asshole. He groaned as dug his nails into his thighs as Gladio moved deeper and deeper inside and just when he thought it was over, Gladio pushed inside even more. However, the feeling of being stretched wide made his body tingle, he liked the slight burn. After Noct calmed down Gladio leaned over him, pressing his knuckles into the sleeping bags and started to move, focusing on not destroying his ass right out the gate.

“Holy Six…!" Noctis exclaimed, his eyes going wide. Even though his shield was moving slowly, Noct could feel him reach the deepest parts of him. 

Gladio breathed in through his nose, almost growling as he exhaled. He was so fucking tight and hot. He kept a slow, steady rhythm until Noct started speaking, figuring that if he could speak, he was relaxed enough to speed up. He took ahold of the man's hip and sped up his pace, groaning as the soft wet slaps started to be heard. 

"Fuck you're tight..." He wanted, his muscles tight and his grip firm. "Gotta fix that now don't we?" He asked, sounding the slightest bit breathless.

Noctis sputtered our moans as Gladio began moving faster. With all the pleasure he was receiving along with his lusty mind, all his inhibitions were gone, said everything he thought aloud. “Yes! Yes, Gladio!” He cried out, “I want it! Use me up!”

Gladio smirked at the command and he moved to grip Nocts thighs, spreading them apart and pulling them around his hips so he could move more freely. He held his thighs firmly and added a good bit of strength to his thrusts, making sure his balls slapped against Noct’s ass with each thrust. Noctis let his mouth fall open as Gladio went even harder. “G-Gladio!” He cried out as his body arched into him. Moans spilled out his mouth, along with drool, as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Gladio huffed through his nose, his jaw tight as he thrust deep into the man. He slid his thumb over, feeling his stomach jiggle with each thrust and he smirked. "I can feel my cock inside you. How's it feel?" He asked slowing his thrusts down so Noct could feel every inch slide out before slowly pushing back in nice and deepNoct panted and furrowed his brows before moving his head to look down at his stomach, “H-Huh?” He said before letting out a moan as Gladio’s pace changed yet again. He curled his toes and whined, “T-Too good! It feels good!” He whined as he bucked his hips, wanting Gladio to go back to railing him.

Gladio felt his impatience and he hummed, pulling out of the other with a soft grunt and with ease he flipped the man over and pulled him up onto his knees. Without warning he pushed back inside, grabbing both of his forearms to go back to pounding roughly into him. He lifted him off the ground by his arms, giving him even more leverage to shove deep inside of him. He grunted as Noct tightened up and he bit his lip. 

"You like it when I fuck you like a bitch don't you?" He grunted. "Tighter than ever back here." He added, his breath hitching a bit with another grunt. He was gonna fuck the Prince of Lucius silly and just that thought was more satisfaction than he needed.

“Y-Yes! Yes!” He whined as Gladio fucked him at a lightning-fast pace. “G-Gladio! Fuck!” He cried out feeling Gladio hit his prostate and when he lowered his head, he could see the tip of his shield’s dick poking at the lower part of his stomach. “Oh, Six! I-I love you Gladio! I l-love you a-and your dick!” He moaned out. Noctis could feel his climax approaching. With the way Gladio was pumping into him, he was sure that he’d be satisfied.

Gladio breath hitched, feeling his orgasm start to approach. All of Noctis dirty talk, as well as the beyond sexy noises he was making, were only making him hotter. He licked his teeth as he grinned at Nocts remark and without pausing or slowing down he released one of his arms and grabbed a fist full of silky dark hair. He yanked his head back up, arching the man's back into his thrusts. 

"What was that?" He asked gruffly, loving the sexy look on Noctis's face.

Noctis whimpered at the dull ache as Gladio tighten the grip on his hair, “I love you! I love you and your huge cock!!” he repeated breathlessly over and over. 

Gladio smirked satisfied and let go to let Noct lay back on the floor; his ass up and his chest against the sleeping bags. He continued to fuck down into him, pressing his fists into the ground on either side of Noctis's head.

Noctis was practically incoherent at this point, his words muffled by his moans and the sleeping bags. He was drooling and his eyes were rolled up into his skull. He couldn’t hold it any longer “I-I’m coming! Hah! Ah! Coming!” He exclaimed, shooting onto the plastic floor of the tent.

Gladio grunted as he felt the other tighten around him. He clenched his jaw as he continued to thrust. "Hey, I'm gonna come inside. That alright?" He asked in a husky murmur as he kissed at the man's shoulder.

Noctis was so caught up in the aftershocks of his orgasm that he nearly missed his shield’s request. “N-No! No!” he cried as he practically warped to get himself turned around and down on between Gladio’s legs, taking his dick into his mouth as deep as it could go before pulling back up and sucking the tip like a straw. He wanted to taste Gladio. Noctis wanted to feel his cum down his throat.

Gladio couldn't help but be a little taken aback when the man not only said no but then moved to try and deep throat his cock. He wanted to comment and ask if Noct was okay with sucking ass cock but he could see Noct didn't give two shits at this point. So, he relaxed and gripped the man's head, rolling into his mouth with a low groan. He didn't last long, seeing Noct’s pretty face between his legs again put him over the edge. He gripped his hair as he came, jerking his hips forward as he filled his mouth and throat with a nice big load. He pulled back with a soft grunt, releasing his hair only to cup his messy chin to look at his face. 

Noctis felt the warm fluid slip down his throat with a satisfied moan. Swallowing wasn't as hard as Prompto made it seem. 

"You wanted that, don't waste it." He murmured, watching him obediently swallow it. He ran his thumb over his chin and pushed what hadn't spilled onto the floor into his mouth ad well before kissing his lips lightly. "Good boy." He purred softly before moving on to his forehead.

Noctis panted heavily and hummed as he was praised and kissed. Noctis finally felt his body cool and his eyes were heavy with fatigue. He leaned against Gladio and yawned, “Sleepy.” He said as he closed his eyes. Not even a minute later he was out like a light.

Gladio furrowed his brows as Noct passed out against him and he sighed deeply, getting a few paper towels and at least wiped his ass and face down with a little bit of water. He didn't want Noct to be an absolute mess when he woke up. He cleaned the come off the bottom of the tent as well and helped him back into a normal sleeping position under the covers with himself. 

"Don't come complaining to me tomorrow, got it?" He muttered, hugging the Prince close to keep him warm and safe while he focused on falling asleep himself. 

Gladio woke up early the next morning to cook some breakfast, warmed leftovers from last night as well as some eggs and bacon from a store about a mile run away from the camp. He finished cooking and he opened the tent to gently shake Noctis awake. He was in for a real-world of soreness this morning. He already prepared some painkillers and an ice pack for the man to sit on along with his breakfast so he wasn't too worried. He just knew how cranky Noctis was after a day of training, he could only imagine what he'd be like after last night.

Noctis groaned but opened one eye since he could smell the food cooking. He moved to try and stretch but as soon as he did, he could feel all the soreness in his lower half. “Fuck...” he muttered but looked up at Gladio. Thank you for making me breakfast.” He said, his voice was raspy and nearly gone.

Gladio offered him the painkillers and pressed a light kiss to his temple. “No problem... You didn't go easy last night so you gotta take it easy this morning. I made tea for you to drink though." He said, handing him a mug. He went through all this with Iggy so he was well versed in what his bottom needed.

Noctis popped them in his mouth and took a sip of the warm tea. He hummed at the soothing lemon tasting tea. He set it in his lap, “I didn’t think the after would hurt this much.”

Gladio stirred the eggs in the pan over the fire and he chuckled lightly. "I doubt even your cute little boy toy could handle a solid eight inches without proper stretching or lube. You asked for me to be rough with you so I just delivered." He explained, flipping the bacon. 

"Iggy's gonna give me a lecture for sure, considerin' your back problems. If you get a few days to rest you should be fine.” He said with a light chuckle.

“I mean, will I be in a wheelchair for a few days, maybe. But was it worth it? Absolutely.” Noctis replied, “Iggy will just have to be mad.” He said as he pulled the blanket that was wrapped around him closer. “Breakfast almost ready?”

Gladio flipped the bacon again, crunching it up with the eggs and piling the mixture onto a plate. "Not almost, it is ready. It ain't Iggy's food but it's somethin'." He said, handing him the plate with a fork. He made himself a plate with a yawn. 

"Ignis told me to tell you to check your phone. Prompto sent you something." He said casually. He'd already seen his: a well-taken picture of a sleepy nude of Ignis that Prompto had taken. He hadn't forgotten how much he missed his boyfriend but it was still nice to have. He was sure Ignis helped Prompto take a less than conservative picture of himself as well, so Noct was in for a surprise.

Noctis took the plate and began chowing down, multi-tasking as he held up his phone to check his messages. He blinked seeing a rather risqué picture of Prompto, his freckled body looking delectable as ever. “Damn, we should have done something like this for them.” He said with a slight pout.

Gladio peeked on the man's phone, humming in quiet approval. Blondie was hot, no one could deny that. Laying almost gracefully among white, messy sheets, leaving very little to the imagination as to what was under those sheets. He leaned back and started eating his food, snorting softly when Noct made his suggestion. 

"I doubt they wanna see you covered in jizz and bruises, drooling on your pillow with your eyes crusted shut Noct." 

“You don’t know what they might be into,” Noctis said as he shoveled another fork full of eggs. “I like all my bruises.” He said looking down under his blanket. Seeing the purple, black and blue splotches on his hips and thighs made him shiver. 

Gladio laughed and shrugged, “The bruises do look nice.” He replied. Noctis smirked and leaned onto the other’s shoulder, “I bet you're proud of yourself.” 

“Yeah I am, it was one hell of a night.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far thank you for reading this trashy fic ahaha 
> 
> My social media:( if you want to see more of my trash tastes)
> 
> Tumblr: faerie-fountian
> 
> Twitter: Paopu_cookie
> 
> Instagram: pixiiepop


End file.
